This project will examine labor market outcomes, particularly wages, of men and women in a low income setting focussing on mature and older people. Since ill-health can have a devastating impact on the earning and welfare of the poor, the analytical emphasis will be placed on the relationship between labor outcomes and health status. Using retrospective life history data, changes in wages and labor supply over the life course will be documented for workers over the last 20 to 30 years. One of the key factors affecting the well-being of older people is their health status. Exploiting extremely rich life history survey data, we will comprehensively examine the relationship between labor market outcomes and health of people later in their lives. The survey contains exceptional detail on health and so a broader array of health indicators will be included in the analysis than has hitherto been possible. It is important to identify whether healthier people are more productive and, hence, earn more or whether having more income results in individuals making greater investments in health. We will pay special attention to identifying the direction of causality by drawing on data from a specially collected community level survey that contains information on local infrastructure, health services and prices.